


Hugs

by Horrible_Trash



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Seriously there’s MAJOR spoilers, Spoilers for Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Trash/pseuds/Horrible_Trash
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME!!!!(Real summary in notes)





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR ENDGAME!!!
> 
> Pepper has a special delivery for Peter Parker.

It’s been three days since the war that ensued. The war to fix everything. 

The war that lost Tony Stark. 

 

Peter Parker lay awake in bed, his heart pounding. Thoughts raced through his head, every night. All the thoughts of what he could have done, how he could have saved Mr Stark bounced around in his mind, endlessly, filling his head with a catastrophic noise. 

A knock on the door woke him from his trance. 

“Peter?” Aunt May asked, opening the door. “Are you still awake?”

Peter slowly sat up. “Yeah?”

“Ms Potts wants to see you.”

He scrambled out of bed, flustered, pulling on a shirt over his head and attempting to fix up his hair slightly. He walked out the door, finding Ms Potts in the living room. 

“Hi, Ms P-Potts!” He said, attempting to sound presentable. 

“Hi, Peter. I’m sorry to bother you at this time but... I found this while i was cleaning out the house. I thought you’d might want to have it.”

She held out a picture frame, upside down. Carefully, Peter took it from her hands and flipped it over. 

It was an image of him and Tony, making bunny ears while he was holding an award. 

Tears sprung to his eyes as he stared at the image. 

“I found it behind some family photos on a kitchen shelf. He really missed you.”

A tear fell onto the glass of the picture frame, which Peter quickly wiped away. More tears kept on coming, unable to stop. The glass, tilted slightly down, reflected Peter’s crying face. He quickly set down the image on a table near him, as he used both hands to press against his eyes. 

“I- sorry.” He choked out, crying harder. 

Pepper stood up from the couch and went over to Peter, embracing him in a hug. 

“I miss him.” she whispered. Her throat tightened. “I miss him too.”

Peter tightly wrapped his arms around the woman. 

They stood there, silent, for a while, until Pepper let go. 

“I... I should be on my way now.” She looked up, blinking several times and took a deep breath. Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. 

“I-I guess.... I guess I’ll see you around.” He mumbled. 

“Take care.” Pepper said. 

Peter picked up the frame, bringing it back to his room where it rested on his desk. Through the slivers of light shining through his windows, he could still see the image. 

Tony Stark, his mentor, his friend. The man he had to hold his tongue around because he almost called him “dad”. 

The tight embrace he and Pepper shared still tingled on his fingertips and shoulders, throwing him back to when he had come out of the portal and Tony had embraced him in a similar tight hug. 

 

He wished he had held on for a little bit longer.


End file.
